Malditos globos (Bakukami)
by deankeen
Summary: Bakugou cumple aniversario con su novio pero decide no hacer nada por mera costumbre. Aquel plan inicial termina siendo arruinado por cierto pelirrojo entrometido que solo quería ayudar a “la pareja feliz”. Tal vez aquel inesperado cambio será para bien y hasta Bakugou puede que lo agradecezca. Quién diría que unos malditos globos terminarían siendo una buena idea.


Un aniversario. Tuve que contar cuántos meses llevaba con él, ayudándome del calendario de la agenda en mi celular.

Particularmente no hacemos nada en estos día, pero hoy era diferente, se supone.

Doce meses; casi más de 400 días y aún no lo he mandado al diablo o él a mí. Seguimos juntos, como una miserable goma de mascar pegado a un zapato. No tenía nada planeado hacer algo, en serio. Porque éstas cosas cursis no van conmigo, y no es como si a él tampoco le importara, porque usualmente olvida todos nuestros aniversarios; terminamos aquellos días viendo la televisión, desperdiciando el tiempo, como si no tuviéramos algo bueno qué hacer.

Sí, así de importantes tomamos nuestros compromisos, demonios.

Este día quería hacerlo igual, porque sé que aunque yo planeara algo, él lo olvidaría de nuevo y bueno... Hubiese sido un desperdicio.

Par de infelices despreocupados que somos.

Yo seguía con esa idea, hasta que llegó Kirishima a mi maldita casa que comparto con Denki, a joder.

Sí, a joder. Siempre viene de la nada para crispar mi paciencia, como si él no tuviera otra maldita razón para existir en este apestoso mundo.

—Un año cumplen, deberías hacer algo —me dijo con su estúpido entusiasmo infantil que me enferma.

—A Denki no le importaría, mierda —le respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mi voz sonaba firme, esperando a que dejara de fastidiar con aquello.

A veces me pregunto si el maldito pelos de mierda sólo me dice éste tipo de cosas para hacerme rabiar. Ah, no es la primera vez que quiere meterse en mi relación con Denki.

Maldito entrometido.

—Ya sabes cómo es —alzó los hombros restándole importancia a mi comentario —. Tal vez ahora es el momento de que salgan y hagan algo especial; los aniversarios son muy importantes —me sonreía muy seguro de sí mismo, mostrando sus afiliados dientes de tiburón.

Sí, claro, doctor corazón. Como si tuviera ganas de hacer algo ñoño y tonto.

Ante mi mutismo soltó una sonora carcajada que parecía destrozar mis tímpanos. Volteé a verlo molesto y confundido.

Qué se cree este idiota, ¿acaso soy su payaso o qué?

—Sabía que reaccionarías así —habló de nuevo el imbécil—, por eso me tomé la libertad de preparar algo que a ustedes dos les encantará.

De un momento a otro, se acercó como un maníaco hacia mí, con dos boletos en mano de sabrá qué mierdas sea.

Se los arrebaté al instante y leí la información que contenían:

"Paseo en globos aerostáticos. De 14:00 a 16:00 p.m".

¿Es en serio? Al instante miro la hora y faltan 30 minutos para las 2. Maldita sea, Kirishima.

—¿Pero qué mierdas te pasa idiota? ¡Cómo vas a hacer planes sin avisar y ahora resulte que ésta mierda que me trajiste empieza en media hora! —le grité bastante furioso. No le rompía cualquier cosa que tenía enfrente porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo en ese momento.

—Oh, Denki se encuentra donde le indiqué —habló de nuevo, volviendo a ignorar todo lo que le dije—. Te está esperando.

Soltó una risa estúpida y de fue de mi casa, dejándome con las palabras en la boca. A los segundos, me manda la ubicación donde se supone que citó a Denki.

Maldito teñido, en serio lo mataré.

Me cambié la ropa y salí rápido de la casa, con sólo mi celular, cartera y llaves.

Llego al dichoso lugar y me lo encuentro sentado en una banca, dándome la espalda. Al caer en cuenta de dónde nos encontrábamos casi me da un repelús.

Este aparente, simple y aburrido parque donde se encuentran en su derredor chiquillos jugando, fue donde Denki y yo nos besamos por primera vez.

Joder, ¿cómo sabía eso Kirishima?

Consideraré preparar un funeral después.

Me acerco a él y siento que las palabras se quedan incrustadas en mi garganta, sin posibilidad alguna de salir. Por alguna razón me sentí nervioso y odio que eso me pase, diablos. No es como si no le hubiese hablado en esta mañana o no lo hubiese visto en todo el día, pero este maldito parque me da una extraña sensación.

Se voltea inesperadamente y se sorprende al verme casi a su lado. Se para de su lugar y me abraza; me quedo rígido ante lo vergonzoso que es esto. Aún no pude ni siquiera saludar, ah.

—Feliz aniversario —murmuró quedito, en mi oído.

Vaya, esta vez sí lo recordó.

Me soltó y me miró a los ojos. Comenzó a reírse al notar que yo estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Me amargué por eso, pero aún sentía como se me había subido la sangre a la cabeza.

¿Cómo diablos pude sonrojarme por aquello que dijo? Qué asco me doy.

—Te traje algo —habló primero, acercándome una caja que estaba en la banca y que yo ni noté por andar de idiota.

Abro la caja ante la mirada emocionada de Denki y descubrí el contenido que hay en ella: unas baquetas para batería y no cualquieras, eran de buena marca. Incluso habían unas clavillas de guitarra en una caja más chica, éstas tenían detalles de calaveras. Sé que esto no debió ser barato; quiero decirle que no era necesario, pero de nuevo me quedo mudo.

El hecho de que se tomara el tiempo para darme un detalle así, sabiendo que es algo que me gusta, me alegra, aún si no lo demuestro en absoluto.

No soy de esas personas cariñosas ni menos de aquellas que tengan las palabras exactas para agradecer algo, o incluso decir lo que sienten. Siempre consideré estas cosas como absurdas e innecesarias, pero ahora quedo como un idiota, sin saber qué decir.

Sin poder decir nada más, saqué los boletos de mi bolsillo y pude ver cómo los ojos de Kaminari brillaban.

—¿Globos? ¡Eso es algo genial! —toma uno de ellos, con una alegría tan grande como si se hubiera sacado la lotería.

Me jaló del brazo cuando terminé de guardar aquél regalo. Fuimos apresuradamente al dichoso lugar donde estaban los globos.

Su emoción al escoger uno de todos los malditos globos para subirnos era hilarante, parecía un niño pequeño.

No comenté nada al respecto y por fin tomamos uno que tenía la cara de un pikachu. Qué bueno que no hay nadie que conozcamos aquí.

Al estar en los cielos, lejos de todo, siento una extraña paz; es tan relajante sentir la fresca ventisca en mi rostro y ver cómo todo se hace cada vez más pequeño.

Kaminari está hipnotizado ante el paisaje y en todo el trayecto se mantuvo en silencio, sólo tomó fuerte de mi mano mientras sonreía. Ni estando nosotros a más de 1000 pies de altura le pude desear un feliz aniversario, ni menos agradecer el detalle que hizo conmigo.

Me sentí tan derrotado y sobre todo estúpido, por no poder hacer algo tan jodidamente simple. Siempre me cuentan hacer este tipo de cosas.

Llegamos a casa, con él entusiasmado diciéndome una y otra vez lo grandioso que fue el viaje y lo agradecido que estaba por mi detalle.

Diablos, ni siquiera yo planeé esto. De no ser por Kirishima probablemente hubiera quedado mal. Bueno, sólo por eso vivirá un día más el maldito entrometido.

Aún era de día y sé que terminaremos aplastados en el sofá viendo series, y todavía sigo incapaz de hacer lo que debería hacer. En unos minutos ya estábamos los dos en el mueble, como sabía que pasaría; Denki está prácticamente acostado, mientras reposa sus piernas sobre las mías.

Busca algo que ver en el catálogo de series en Netflix y sé que ya es momento de que diga algo.

Pero él me interrumpió.

—Sé que quieres agradecerme, no es necesario que lo hagas —su voz era serena y de alguna forma me calmaba.

Solo atino a asentir robóticamente, como si fuera un imbécil.

—Te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo quieres expresar algo aunque no puedas hacerlo —dejó de mirar la pantalla para mirarme a mí.

Él me sonreía de nuevo y tomaba de mi mano. Es en este maldito momento en donde realmente por una vez quiero decir alguna de esas estúpidas líneas románticas, sacadas de aquellas típicas películas baratas de los años 2000. Porque siento que lo amerita.

Pero, de nuevo, no puedo.

Y me frustro, maldición.

Denki al parecer se percata de eso, y acuna mi rostro entre sus manos. Intento apartar la mirada, pero él no me deja.

—Yo sé lo que quieres decir y no tienes que hacerlo, Katsuki. Porque lo sé —me murmuraba con delicadeza, aún si me molesta la mayoría de las veces que me hable así, como si fuera un bebé —. Yo también te amo, mi gruñón.

Intento responder, pero uno de sus dedos sellan mis labios. Me empieza a besar el rostro con suavidad y cariño, a pesar de que yo deteste que haga eso. Cedo ante sus acciones y terminamos dándonos un pequeño y corto beso, algo muy diferente a lo que solemos hacer, aunque supongo que ahora no viene al caso.

Él ahora se acerca más y se acurruca en mí. Su cabeza reposa en mi pecho y entrelaza sus manos entre las mías; a estas alturas lo dejo ser, simplemente porque una parte muy adentro de mí está muy dichosa de aquello.

—Oh, y también sé lo del globo —soltó una pequeña risilla—. Al único que le había dicho del festival de globos aerostáticos fue a Kirishima y tú nunca lees el periódico ni te enteras de los eventos locales.

Bueno, era de esperarse. Pero aquello de los malditos globos me hicieron darme cuenta de varias cosas: el hecho de que él me conozca tan bien para saber todo aquello que no puedo expresar, aunado a que nunca intenté cambiar ese aspecto de mi vida.

El que me acepte y ame sin restricción alguna, así sea un hijo de puta 24/7 y le deseé la muerte hasta a la alarma del despertador. Y ni siquiera se moleste por mí falta de interés o afecto; son situaciones que hasta a un maldito como yo lo hacen sentir importante.

Le debo un gran favor a Kirishima y tal vez ahora mismo tenga menos ganas de romperle el cuello.

Al cabo de una media hora, Denki se queda dormido entre mis brazos y termino llevándolo cargado a la cama, aún si me da pereza el tener que hacerlo.

Ahora lo veo dormir apaciblemente mientras me acomodo en mi lugar. Hoy realmente quisiera quedarme así, con él a mi lado. Aunque suene precipitado, cursi y estúpido de mi parte.

Puede que me sienta así porque nunca me había dado la oportunidad de estar de esa forma con alguien, ni menos que me amara. De ser por eso, no ocupo buscar enamorarme de nadie más, en verdad no quiero a otra persona.

Sí, suena muy anti-yo. Muy rosita y todas esas mierdas, pero así estoy ahora mismo.

Acomodo un mechón de cabello que tapaba su rostro, lo miro unos segundos. Me acerco a él y logro besar su frente.

—Feliz aniversario —por fin logro decir, en un susurro. Cerré mis ojos para dormir y así comenzar un nuevo día.

Tal vez el siguiente año nuestro aniversario será mucho mejor y ésta vez sí lo planearé. Será más genial que ir a ver los malditos globos, incluso que escalar o cualquier otra estupidez que se me ocurra; será genial porque estaremos juntos.

Sí, es estúpidamente cursi, pero es la verdad.

Porque estoy jodidamente enamorado.


End file.
